Douleur partagée
by Ichina63
Summary: Quand un couple se forme, l'instant n'est pas magique pour tout le monde. Ils sont deux, témoins de ce moment. Deux à ressentir une douleur sans égale au fond du coeur, et lorsque leur regard se croisent, pour la première fois, ils se comprennent...


* * *

_Premier one-shot ! Sur Sirius évidemment ... Bien que cette fois, il ne soit pas le seul protagoniste ^^_

_Voilà ce qe d'après moi, Sirius et Sèverus ont ressentit lorsque James et Lily se sont embrassés pour la première fois._

_Bonn lecture!_

* * *

Un baiser. Le premier.

Depuis longtemps, beaucoup savaient que c'était un amour réciproque. L'un le clamait haut et fort, ne jurant que par elle. L'autre se cachait, espérant peut-être que ses sentiments n'étaient que le fruit de son imagination, mais le regardait du coin de l'œil lorsqu'elle rêvait d'avenir. Elle avait sûrement pensé que pour son ancien ami, l'aimer était une trahison. Pourtant, qui pouvait blâmer Lily Evans d'aimer James Potter ?

Qui, à part _Lui_.

Le poing serré sur le mur qu'il venait de frapper, les jointures rougies, meurtries par le coup, Severus les regardaient. L'ombre du château, loin de l'arbre sous lequel le nouveau couple se trouvait, il était le témoin invisible de leurs moments volés. Des larmes de rages coulaient lamentablement le long de son nez cabossé, et il les regardait réitérer l'action, recommencer la torture, en sentant son cœur se fendre un peu plus chaque secondes. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de leur silhouette entrelacée. C'était un spectacle auquel il n'arrivait pas à se détourner.

Sa baguette était étroitement serrée dans sa main. Il résistait à l'envie de se jeter sur eux, de tout stopper en un seul sort, et de reprendre la seule chose qu'il ne pouvait pas permettre à James Potter de lui voler. Lui, il avait eu une famille qui l'avait aimé, il avait été aimé de tout le monde durant leurs six dernières années, et avait été la coqueluche de toute sa maison, avec sa chance folle et son soi-disant talent sur un balai. Il avait eu tout ce que Severus avait désiré avoir… même _elle_. Le monde ne pouvait pas être aussi injuste. Toutes les meilleures choses ne pouvaient pas arriver qu'à une seule et même personne, c'était impossible.

Leurs voix n'étaient que des murmures, sous le clair de lune. Elle avait posé sa tête sur son épaule, oubliant tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à celui qui avait été son meilleur ami. Alors, au lieu de laisser sa main pointer sa baguette dans le dos de Potter, Severus se laissa céder au désespoir. Il se laissa aller a la seule chose qui lui rester à présent, au seul monde dans lequel on lui laissait la chance d'être heureux.

Son poing descendit lentement le long du mur pour retrouver son flan. Il avait les bras ballant à présent, regardant devant lui, perdu dans ses songes. Il rêvait. Rêvait que c'était lui, à la place de Potter. Rêvait que c'était à lui qu'étaient destinés ses sourires, rêvait que c'était lui qui sentait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Car à cet instant, rêver était la seule chose qui lui restait. La seule chose que son cerveau était encore capable de faire.

Plus tard, il le savait, il ferait tout pour les séparer. Lily ne lui avait plus parlé depuis des mois, des années peut-être, puisqu'il avait perdu le décompte du temps, mais elle allait être forcée de l'écouter. Il l'entrainerait sous le saule cogneur s'il le fallait. Il lui montrerait qui était vraiment celui à qui elle voulait donner son cœur. Il lui ouvrirait les yeux, et y enlèverait cette stupide étincelle.

Non loin de lui, tapis de la même manière, dans l'ombre, Sirius regardait ce même spectacle, les lèvres tremblantes. Ce n'était pas une torture, mais cela restait douloureux. Il ne pleurait pas, car il n'y avait aucune raison de pleurer, mais ressentait tout de même comme une plaie béante au creux du cœur.

Son ami, la seule famille qu'il avait, accordait toute son attention et son temps à une femme. Elle était le centre de son monde, alors que quelques minutes auparavant, le seul qui avait compté pour James, c'était lui. Un seul baisé avait fait pencher la balance. D'un seul mouvement, elle avait réduit à néant des années de complicité. Sirius aurait bien put hurler qu'il avait besoin d'aide, aucun son ne serait parvenu à James. Il n'avait à présent d'yeux que pour elle. Lui restait sur le tas.

Un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé auparavant lui fit serrer le poing. Jaloux. Du plus profond de son être, il était jaloux. Elle allait donner à James ce qu'aucun homme ne pouvait refuser. Elle allait lui voler son ami, en lui faisant faire des promesses idiotes que lui s'efforcerait de tenir. Et le pire dans l'histoire, c'était qu'il savait que l'autre idiot allait en être heureux. Le seul perdant, dans l'histoire, c'était lui. Le meilleur ami qui ne serait plus à présent que le témoin de leur amour. L'intrus, qui tiendrait la chandelle a chacune de leurs sorties. L'intrus qui ne serait un jour rien de plus qu'un ancien camarade de classe.

Il ne se rendit même pas compte que son poing frappait le mur. Ce ne fut que lorsque quelque chose de chaud coula le long de ses doigts qu'il en prit conscience. Pour oublier les douleurs du cœur, on se faisait mal ailleurs. C'était une réaction idiote, mais qui avait été un reflexe. Comme ce reflexe idiot qu'avait eu ses pensées, a se répéter sans cesse que rien ne pouvait briser une amitié comme la leur. Rien, pas même une femme. Il se répétait, les lèvres toujours tremblantes, que Lily était quelqu'un de bien, qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui prendre ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Elle l'aimait, moins que lui aimait James, il en était persuadé, mais elle l'aimait quand même. La détester ne servait à rien.

Il aurait dût être heureux pour son ami, mais égoïste qu'il était a cet instant, il n'arrivait pas à voir autre chose que sa future solitude.

C'est à ce moment là que leurs regards se croisèrent. Il ne faisait pas très clair, pourtant, la lueur de la lune laissait apparaître assez de traits pour qu'ils sachent l'un comme l'autre de qui il s'agissait.

Severus vit quelques gouttes couler le long des doigts de Sirius. Sirius vit quelques larmes couler le long des joues de Severus. Et pour la première et dernière fois de leur vie, sans s'accorder un regard de plus, ils partagèrent la même douleur. Pas de sourire compatissants, pas de paroles réconfortantes, comme l'aurait fait des amis, puisqu'ils n'en étaient pas. Mais un témoignage silencieux, un partage muet d'une douleur similaire.

Pour la première et dernière fois de leur vie, Sirius Black et Severus Rogue s'étaient compris.

* * *

_Voilà! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, votre avis m'intéresse toujours autant!_

_Review? ^^_

* * *


End file.
